A Falling Out
by hellokitty22
Summary: May and Drew have known each other for years, but now they must part ways and see what life is like without the other to guide them through. My first story, I tried very hard so please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone, heres just my little slice of genius i would like you all to look at, as i really aspire to become a great writer, which i really don't think will be that hard since im already pretty spectacular. Well, this is my first story so please enjoy my creativity.**

**.**

**.**

Der 1nce woz a kittycat who ate all da cheez in da storage facility. And den the parentels woz reals upset an dissapointed in da kitty coz he dun kno how 2 bhave. And der all lyk "fuk u miss daisy" as a refrence 2 dat movi dat I dun rememba.

But it woz funni indeedles. So den dis lil pig shit came along and totes lyk kiked his ass up a few. But den he remembad it woz a pokemon adventur so hes all lyk letz bust dat motha fukin pikachu ass down da strete.

So he all be lyk kikin it bak and just chillin in da crib bitch. So den Ash cum aloyng and totes bashes da fuk outta misty, witch is actuals for realz women abuse, witch aint expectable. So den the chansey came from da poke center and woz all lyk on ash's fat ass.

But den he had bakup frum his mitey acomplyce brockstarr, whoz all shootin dat bitch in da head, knockin her fugly hat off on da dirtey ground.

Datz all fokes.

.

.

**I would really appreciate some positive reviews. Thank you all very much, you are such a pleasure to write for, and I am looking forward to beginning my next of many fan fics. **

**I shall see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, I'm back! After my _very_ positive reviews I decided to add another chapter and therefore continue to wonderful story you have all fallen in love with. **

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Der 1nce woz dis lyk totez uggerz mareep, who woz a totel sheep. And den she wen BAAAH BAAAH! Lyk all dose sheep doo, fukin wooleys.

Den 1 mareep woz all lyk letz hav a makeova so dey all got painetd all dose coloures in dat mo fo of a ranbow. But den 1 mareep got culored ranga, and woz all upset n shit. So da otha sheep had 2 b all sxc lyk, but dat lil bitch woldnt shut da fuk up.

So dey gots drew 2 cum in and giv all his sik culored spinache loks 2 da sheep and den he woz green. But den Drew was devo coz he woz bold.

But den the sky fall on him and he woz deadened. And all dose mr33p sharred in da giggles n had cheetoes 4 brunch.

.

.

.

**Incredible, right? Anyway, I'm not going to tell you what to say, so just review and I'll get your message. **

**Hopefully there'll be another chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know what your thinking.. **

**Your thinking about how fantastic it is that I've _finally_ put another chapter up for your enjoyment. **

**I feel I must say that, after one rather negative review (yes, I know. It shocked me too) I've decided to pay extremely close attention to all the spelling and grammar, just to be sure it's an easy read. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sandslash woz totez all emo n shit, witch woz all gay ass fuked up.

So all da motha fukas in da streete woz called on der iphones. But 1 4got 2 charge his so he coldnt get 2 da partay shyndig.

But den it woz all goode coz den dat meowf came and woz all lyk GET IN MA FUKIN BALOONE, BITCH! So dey all hooped in and had a maygical experinc 2getha.

But den fuckin teem roket came and woz all lyk havin a rave witch woz totez off da chizain! But den dey all run out of sider n woz all weepin lyk a gay shit, so dey had to cancerl der totez rokin shyndig.

But den togepi woz der n it woz tyme 2 bash da shit out of it, but den no kandy lolys came out n evry1 woz saddened.

penis.

.

.

.

.

**Think positive when you review guys. I will not tolerate spam. This is a serious site. **

**Thankyou. New chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I know you've all been waiting for it..**

**and here it is! chapter 4! at last!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"wel fuk ma shetez!" ecksklamed oak az he walked downe 2 da howse wher ash katchum woz livin.

But den der woz a monsta n he screemed lyk he had wiskerz. But he didn n woz embazz. But den da pokemonz woz all up in his ahss. So he coldn b a pkemon mastor n woz upset.

So den his all lyk wtf! Roflcoptar in ma lolin lmao! Omg lyk totes jks, ranga. N den dey celebrotaed n had a blahst.

So den deys all lyk makin macarohni bayke n eatin der crumpets cos der from abroad. But den wehn dey cheked da calanda it said dat it woz halloweene.

So dey dress az birdz n go trik o' treetin. But it woz 4 realz upsettin coz no1 had no kandy 4 dem n dey woz suicydal afta dat n woz ded the neckst morn.

.

.

**Next chapter up soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

"oh deary me." Exclaimed the philosopher.

And they were having tea, were they not? Oh, contrere, m'dear. But all was not well in the land of the poke. For, little did he know it, but Sir Ashton was about to venture on a vast journey all of his own.

Bounded, did he, down the stairwell, missing not but one platform as it cascaded in a downwards spiral. As the end grew nigh, there was love in the air, shedding it's tears upon the majority of well wishers. Sought not, did he, the need to be liked, but more floated on a cloud of vengeance.

And he would learn, as the age grew dim, to adopt that ceremonious joy upon that of whom he adored, never the fear settled down for an instant, lest he forget.


End file.
